Project Deathroot
by Shade the Hero Project-X
Summary: An Evil Scientist creates yet another monster before his life is cut short. Will the creature reclaim it's sanity or will it give in to the roots of pure evil that have burrowed into it's mind. Cover art by roguish-skullduggery.


_**(Warning: This fic contains graphic descriptions filled with gore and death. If this is not to your liking then please click the back button, if you think you can hack it then please read on. You have been warned!)**_

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon and all related characters belongs to Nintendo, plot, Kara and other characters belong to me. **_

_**This was a challenge to myself, to see if I could write a gore story. This was not Kara's original story, but I amped it up for a very close friend who specializes in writing excellent gore fics. I don't know how long it's going to be, but either way it's going to be very gory. This is just a sample of what's to come. **_

* * *

**Prologue**

It was almost one in the morning, along the seemingly peaceful side of a mountain where a secret lab lay well defended by the steep cliff, dense forests and lack of civilization within several miles in any one direction. This did nothing to stop the single resident from worrying however.

Professor Dustin Hughes had once been a high-ranking scientist for Team Rocket before one of their projects went horribly wrong. At that time he was working with a team to perfect the mutant splicing gene that could turn even the most weak, innocent Pokémon into a cold-blooded killer. He had warned the senior scientist not to proceed with the next stage until the gene had been safely stabilized, but they were on the clock as their leader, Giovanni had become all but obsessed with finding a way to defeat his other escaped specimen. Dustin had gotten out of Team Rocket before the creature had been injected with the gene. It was months later when he learned on the fate that had befallen his fellow scientists. He showed no remorse when he found out either, merely snorting with a sour, "Serves them right."

He then set out for the region of Sinnoh where Team Galactic was looking for scientists to perfect a way to control the forces of time and space. Naturally Dustin helped them create a device that would allow them to tame the mighty beasts, but when he discovered the plan was destined to fail he took what research and DNA samples he could along with all of his equipment and went into hiding. He had set up his own small security devices to spy on the evil team to see if there was still something he could gain from them when he noticed all of his small cameras had stopped working. Now, he was certain he had been found out.

He had spent the past few hours gathering everything he could and piling it into his truck. Over the months he had used the information he had collected and began his own tests. There wasn't much in this region to work with other than the few timid forest Pokémon and the rest was plant life. At first Dustin saw this as a waste of time, but he soon became inspired when he came upon a pesky weed that refused to die no matter what he had used to try and kill it. Soon it grew so large that it had killed the nearby rosebush by sucking all of its nutrients. This gave Dustin the inspiration he needed to complete his work, but he'd need something more intimidating than a common weed.

Throughout the summer he had devised a way to make his formula work. He had tried a wide variety of weeds to flowers to trees, but nothing worked. He had all but given up, when he had found the answer purely on accident. While eating a slice of pie (from which the grocer assured was all natural) he had tripped over a stack of books and the slice of pie went flying into the vial he had simmering over a small table stove. The contents fell to the floor and smashed, spilling the vile's purple liquid over the slice of pie.

"Wonderful, Perfect!" The scientist raved in anger after grumbling how hard it took him to get the measurements just right when something strange began to happen that he didn't expect. The pie began to convulse and squirm, intriguing the professor. He bent down to observe closer when dark green roots shot out from the pie and reached out towards him, wrapping itself around his glasses and crushing them easily. Dustin escaped unscathed, but even better he had found what to use to complete his project.

He dubbed it Project Deathroot and finally as of earlier that night had been completed. But there was no time for him to test it. Despite the months he had lived on the mountain he had spent most of his time working in the lab and no time trying to catch Pokémon to test his experiments on. And now he was out of time. Coming into view from around a nearby mountain he could see small lights from a large stealth ship. It was Team Galactic. They had found him.

Grabbing the last of his needed equipment, Dustin ran outside to his truck. He fumbled with the keys and shoved them in the side of the steering wheel. As the truck roared to life the scientist tore down the steep sandy road that led through the forest. After he thought he was in the clear he slowed down to a normal speed. The night's silence was torn asunder as a massive fireball lit up the night sky and Dustin realized what had occurred.

"Those bastards blew up my lab!" Now fueled by rage, Dustin slammed his foot on the gas pedal and kept going. He couldn't afford to look back now, though he would have known to serve if he had. A missile struck barely three feet behind his truck sending it flying off the down and careening down the side of the steep hill.

As it came to a stop Dustin sat back and tried to recover from the shock of the impact. A movement suddenly caught his eye. A Pokémon had been woken from its slumber and was sitting on the tree branch of a nearby tree. Thinking quickly, the scientist pulled out a dart and loaded the precious result of his hard work into the dart's capsule and loaded it into a dart gun. Aiming as best as his injured shoulder would allow he fired, striking the Pokémon in one of it's two back stripes. It clutched it chest in pain and unleashed a weak electric attack from its red cheeks before collapsing to the earth.

With the result his project safe from the hands of Team Galactic he backed up his truck and returned to the road where he picked up speed trying to get away. It didn't work out that way. A helicopter closed in from above and as the truck turned along the mountain road's curve it was struck by two missiles. This time they didn't miss. The vehicle exploded and tumbled off the side of the cliff only to crash into the trees below as dark red flames and thick black smoke raged into the sky. Feeling that their mission was completed the helicopter and stealth ship retreated back to their home base.

* * *

Back at the original crash site the pikachu that had been struck by the dart was laying face down on the ground. Slowly and painfully she stood up, but she was still clutching her chest with her right hand. She felt as if her heart was being crushed. It was hard to breathe and soon she began panting for breath. Suddenly she grew cold as the color of her yellow fur began to grow darker until it was a dirt brown. She coughed up yellow stomach acid which foamed from her mouth as she fell to her knees. She felt her blood bubbling under her skin as it leaked from her fur and oozed onto the ground. Thick green vine-like roots began to sprout from her back as the empty dart was pushed out of her back to clatter on the ground where it rolled around to come to a rest in front of her.

Had the pikachu's mind not been in pure agony from the overwhelming pain she would have seen the dart. As the vines on her back went through a sudden growth spasm the pikachu went to scream in pain, but a root sprout out from her mouth silencing any cry for help. The sprout was doing much more damage on the inside. While the green vines wrapped around the creature, restricting her movements, the roots inside her systems were coiling through her veins forcing more blood out of her and infesting her internal organs. She tried using an electric attack to break free of her hopeless fate, but it only seemed to cause another growth spurt and the roots within infested her heart, lungs and made their way into her brain.

Once it had a firm hold on the helpless creature the roots attacked. Sucking up every last bit of nutrients and turning the no longer recognizable pikachu into a dried up husk of dirt and clay bones after shriveling up her organs and brain like a bone-dry sponge. The roots then slithered into the ground like a snake, taking the clumps of dirt and clay with it into the ground leaving only blood spatters and yellow stomach content in its wake.

* * *

_**Poor Kara. I wouldn't wish that fate on my worst enemy. If you think she's gone for good, you better think again. The mutation shall rise again, in a future chapter. How did I do for my first gore fic? I'm curious. Drop a review and let me know? :)**_


End file.
